The Road Goes Ever On
by White Rose Knight
Summary: Just an ongoing story that I'm writing in for fun. It follows the adventures of the Fellowship after LotR.
1. Adventure Again

The Road Goes Ever On  
- A NeverEnding Story by White Rose Knight  
  
**** just a quick note... i don't have any plot for this story as of yet but my guess is that there will be MANY. this story will crossover anything i can think of. don't worry though, i'll try not to have much bad writing.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Frodo Baggins sat alone in his little hobbit house. On the table in front of him were many goodies of all sorts; all leftovers from the gigantic party the night before. The little hobbit's head throbbed like mad... A reminder of just how much ale he had to drink. And also a reminder to never try and out drink a dwarf.  
It had been almost a month now since his adventure with the War of the Ring and he was feeling a bit down. After all the excitment of being the sole hope of the entire world being over things were just not the same. As much as he didn't relish the thought of almost dying on many ocassions, the little hobbit did want adventure. Life was just to boring without it.  
Almost as if on cue somebody burst through his door. Actually, quiet a few somebodies. Frodo clenched his now even more throbbing head against all the comotion. Looking up he saw that standing there were some of his closest friends (whom he had seen the night before, but didn't expect to see again so soon). There was the wizard Gandalf, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, his most trusted friend Sam, King Aragorn (whom he affectionatly knew as Strider), and to his surprise, the Lady Galadriel.  
"We've got one hell of a problem." Must have been bad. Frodo had never heard Gandalf even close to swear in the whole time he'd known the wizard.  
"Close the door! The light is hurting my eyes!" Frodo yelled, shielding his face from the light.  
"Oh, sorry." Gandalf slammed the door, yet another loud noise that didn't help Frodo one bit.  
"Now, what is this problem?" the little hobbit asked.  
Gandalf looked frazzled... even moreso than usual.  
"There is a rip in space/time. Different realities are converging and if we don't stop it the world as we know it will be destroyed!"  
Frodo looked puzzled at Gandalf. Now he know his friend must have been smoking a bit too much pipeweed last night.  
"You're off your rocker my friend!" Frodo laughed. "Sit down and have a cup of coffee with me. It'll cure those hallucenations."  
Gandalf struck his staff to the ground and a huge crack appeared.  
"God damn it you furry footed little man! I am not high! Come with us and see for yourself!"  
Frodo looked at his now cracked floor then looked at the wizard. "You're gonna pay for that you know."  
  
Outside they all saw the unbelievable. There, in the sky, was a swirling mass of energy so bright that it almost rivaled the sun.  
"What the..." Frodo gasped.  
Sam came within whispering distance of his old friend.  
"Don't let him know I told ya, sir, but this is all Mister Gandalf's doing. He said he was working on a teleportation spell and it went horribly wrong."  
"That's right Master Samwise!" Gandalf had overheard. "I created a portal through time and space. Now we must go through time and space to heal the damage."  
Aragorn spoke up; "And how do you suppose we do that?"  
"We do not know yet." Galadriel replied.  
"Well that's just great!" the dwarf Gimli sighed. "Once again we go out to risk our life and limb without even knowing how. Ah well... I'm in!"  
"As am I." Legolas chimed in.  
"You're all trippin if you think we're not coming too!"  
Everybody turned to see Merry and Pippin running up the hill toward them.  
"So where do we start?" Frodo asked.  
Gandalf's answer was strange. He pulled a little pixie out of his pocket and sprinkled everybody present with pixie dust. They all began to float into the air.  
"We fly into the anomaly." Gandalf said.  
"I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!" Pippin whooped with enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** Thus begins the marvelous journeys of the Fellowship of the Ring. How Tinkerbell got into Middle-Earth don't ask me. I'm just the author. 


	2. Hobbits, Shadows, and Starfleet. Oh My!

Chapter Two "Starfleet, Shadows, and Hobbits, Oh My!"  
  
"Red Alert!!! Mr. Paris, attack pattern Delta 5-4!!!"  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship USS Voyager watched tensely as the hundreds of black-hulled bio-ships poured forth out of the strange black and orange 'wormhole'. They had attacked with such force and had caught her completly off guard.  
"Captain, I'm detecting a hell of a lot of tachyon emisions comming from that wormhole!" Ensign Kim reported.  
Janeway slapped her head in frustration. Just great! Bad hair day, now time travel. Damn, somedays she just felt like killing someone.  
The Voyager was taking quiet a beating. It had only been five minutes but it already resembled Swiss cheese. There were hull breaches everywhere.  
"Tom, get us out of here. Maximum warp!" Janeway yelled, over the exploding computer panels.  
"Warp is down, Captain."  
Janeway thought for a minute.  
"These aliens don't use shields as we know them. Hmmmm.... Seven, I want you to transport whatever propulsion system that the aliens use from one of their ships."  
B'Elanna's voice chimed in. "But Captain, what if...."  
Janeway was downright mean. "B'Elanna, if you can't adapt their technology I'll come down their and rip that baby from your stomach, throw it into the cold confines of space, shoot it with a photon torpedo, then slit your throat. You got me!"  
Paris stood up, ready to fight. "Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!"  
"Shut up, Tom! You know we say things we don't really mean in the heat of battle."  
  
Suffice it to say, Janeway's plan worked, and after entering a 'wormhole' of thier own they escaped.  
  
In the Voyager's conference room the senior staff were all discussing there current pridicamint.  
"... but we should have the warp core back online in an hour or so." B'Elanna was saying.  
"Good. Tuvok what about our shields and weapons? Tuvok..."  
The Vulcan was stareing out the window. As much a look of bewilderment as a Vulcan could muster on his face.  
"Captain, I believe you should see this."  
Janeway turned around to see what everyone else had already seen. There, clinging to the windows were nine of the strangest looking people. They were just sitting there, unaffected by the cold oxygen-lessness of space.  
"What the... Get them inside! Quickly!"  
On their way out of the room Harry leaned over so that only Chakotay could hear.  
"Commander, what's up with the Captain? She's even bitchier than usual."  
Chakotay smiled. "PMS."  
Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
Frodo stared with wonder at where they were. It was some kind of ship in the stars. He had read stories about this, but never...  
"Lay a hand on my axe again!"  
The little hobbit watched as a very infuriated Gimli argued with two men in pajamas trying to take his axe away. Gandalf was about to intervene when Gimli sliced one of the mens' heads clean off  
"I told you nobody touches my axe!!!!"  
Janeway walked in just in time to save the other ensign's head. She would normally have been infuriated by the decapitated ensign but it was only Ensign Tyson. She hated him anyway.  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." she introduced.  
Gandalf stepped up and bowed low. "It is an honor. I am Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf the White. Wizard of the High Council."  
"Wizard, huh? And I'm the Easter Bunny. Who the hell are you?"  
Gandalf was surprized by the Captain's candour. From what he had expected a Captain of a ship was suppose to be of a higher standard. If this was a higher standard he hated to meet the rest of the crew.  
The Lady Galadriel stepped up to speak. She was always so calm; it was impossibe for anyone to argue with the lovely Elven Queen.  
"Captain Janeway, we have traveled from across the confines of space and time. It is highly unlikely that you could possibly believe, but you must. We come from a world completely different from yours."  
It was really that impossible to believe. After all, after alternate universes, Q, the Borg, the Krenim, Species 8472... Believeing this rag tag fellowship came from an alternate reality wasn't farfetched at all.  
"So then why are you here?" Chakotay asked.  
"We're on a mission." Pippin chimed in. "We've come to save our world... again."  
Chakotay looked puzzled; "Save your world?"  
"Yeah," Sam said. "Mister Gandalf was working on a spell and made a rip in space/time. We're gonna fix it somehow."  
Janeway glanced over to her first officer. So that was where those Shadow ships came from.  
"We've seen the effects here as well." Janeway said. "Not far from here there are thousands of powerful ships pouring into our galaxy. We're pretty sure they didn't come from this reality."  
"So how do we stop it?" Chakotay asked.  
Gandalf looked to be deep in thought.  
"Hell if I know." he finally said. "Maybe if we blow up the damn thing their coming through. 


End file.
